


What a Difference a Day Makes

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [85]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt and Sylvie mourn over the loss of Gabby.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	What a Difference a Day Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: What a Difference a Day Makes   
Characters: Matthew Casey and Sylvie Brett   
Pairing: Brettsey   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. Character Death.   
Summary: Matt and Sylvie mourn over the loss of Gabby.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Derek Haas and Michael Brandt own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 186 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Weird

PUtP: #85: What a Difference a Day Makes

Matt had been on cloud 9 all day yesterday. He and Sylvie had talked and spent time together. They finally agreed to start going out. That was yesterday, however.

They’d even shared their first kiss and snuggled together at his place while they shared a fire and watched a movie. This morning, bad news put a damper on their happiness.

Antonio had called and told him that Gabby had died in Puerto Rico. She’d died in a hurricane of all things. Gabby had been trapped in her home and drowned. 

After they got the news, Matt had called Boden and then all three of them spread the word. When Matt and Sylvie showed up at 51, they took a seat in Matt’s office.

Matt wrapped his arms around Sylvie and held her close. “It's weird. It doesn’t feel real. I talked to Gabby yesterday. She was healthy and happy and working on a new project.”

Sylvie nodded and said, “It just goes to show what a difference a day makes.”

Matt sighed, nodded and then held Sylvie even closer. “I’ll miss her.”

Sylvie said, “Me, too.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
